Show and Tell
by hunthannah84
Summary: Alex's kid, Zoe brings a book for show and tell. Will it get lost at the end?


It was almost the end of the day in first grade in Zoe Greyback's class. Soon the bell rang. "Okay class, time to go home," said the first grade teacher, Miss Riser.

Soon the class walked into the hall. "So Zoe, what are you bringing for show and tell tomorrow?" asked Miss Riser.

"It's a surprise," said Zoe.

"Okay. We'll wait til tomorrow," said Miss Riser.

When Zoe went outside, Alex was parked where she was always parked. "Hi Mommy," Zoe said getting into the car.

"Hi Zoe. How was school?" asked Alex.

"Great! In science today, we continued learning about weather," said Zoe.

"What did you bring for show and tell today?" asked Alex.

"I brought my ball that Tyler and I call the crystal ball," said Zoe.

The next morning, Zoe was rolling around in her bed until she heard Alex wake up her little brother, Tyler. Then Alex came in to wake up Zoe. Then Zoe put a book called _Ballet Kitty_ into her backpack. After, she put on a red dress with a white long sleeve shirt and yellow tights on. "Mommy, can you zip this for me?" asked Zoe.

"Of course, honey," said Alex.

After Alex zipped Zoe's dress, Zoe did her morning routine and then it was time for school. Tyler was in preschool and Alex had to pick up his friends too, so she dropped Zoe off first. After the morning announcements was over, Zoe did the calendar and it was show and tell time. She hid her book behind her back and smiled. "Okay, Zoe. What did you bring today?" asked Miss Riser.

"It's a book," said Zoe.

"Is it a notebook?" asked one of her friends, Valerie.

"No. It's a story book," said Zoe.

"Is it Olivia?" asked another friend, Renee.

"No." said Zoe.

"Pinkalicious?" asked Valerie.

"No. It's Ballet Kitty," said Zoe.

"Can we see it?" asked Miss Riser.

Soon Zoe showed her book to everyone. "Now walk around the room and let everyone take a close look," said Miss Riser.

Soon Zoe walked around the room. Then she sat down. "Okay, Zoe, we'll read it this afternoon," said Miss Riser.

"What's the kitty's name? Is it Goo Goo?" asked Leo.

That afternoon, it was story time. "Okay, class. It's time to read _Ballet Kitty_ ," said Miss Riser.

Soon she started reading. "Kitty woke up happy! Her ears were pink. Her nose was pink. Even her little toes were pink. Kitty loved ballet and she loved pink. And today she was feeling as pretty as a ballerina-- from her head to her toes!" read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Kitty jumped out of bed and did a little pirouette. Then she leaped across her room to get ready. Her best friend Pussycat was coming to play!" read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Kitty pulled on her pink tights. She put on her pink leotard. Then she put on her prettiest tutu. But something was missing. 'Where are my ballet slippers?' she said to herself," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Kitty looked in the closet. She looked in the toy chest. She looked under her bed, and all around her room. But she could not find her ballet slippers. 'MOMMA!' wailed Kitty. 'I can't find my ballet slippers.' 'Well wear your sneakers, then,' Momma called back. Oh. We all know that ballerinas don't wear sneakers, right?" asked Miss Riser.

"Yeah!" the whole class shouted.

Miss Riser turned the page. "But Kitty did not want to wear her ugly old sneakers. Now Kitty was grumpy. Her ears were pale. Her nose was pale. She did not feel happy. She did not look pretty. 'Where are my ballet slippers?' she mumbled. "Where could they be?' she grumbled," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Then Kitty heard a knock at the door. So she pulled on her sneakers. But a little tear rolled down her face. 'I won't have any fun!' she said as she went to answer the door," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Pussycat was there, dressed up like a princess. Pussycat looked lovely! She was wearing her lilac princess gown. She had on her lilac shoes and her lilac cape and her little lilac jeweled crown. Princess Pussycat jumped up and down. She gave Ballet Kitty a big squeeze," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Together the two friends let out a squeal and ran to the playroom. They set up a stage. They pranced and pretended to be princesses all morning," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "But even princesses can get hungry! At lunchtime Ballet Kitty set out her prettiest teacups and plates. She and Princess Pussycat sat on the floor while they sipping their juice and nibbled on little tuna sandwiches," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "Then Ballet Kitty kicked off her sneakers. She showed Princess Pussycat her best pirouettes, her perfect pliès and her cutest curtsies. Princess Pussycat tried a pirouette, too. It wasn't as pretty as Ballet Kitty's. But that didn't matter. They put on ballet music and danced for the rest of the afternoon," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "When the day was over and Pussycat went home, Kitty had a big smile on her face Her ears were pink. Her nose was pink. And she was feeling happy-- from her head to her little pink toes! Then she remembered her ballet slippers," read Miss Riser.

She turned the page. "And do you know what? Ballet Kitty found them-- right there in her room, under the table. Just where she had left them the night before!" read Miss Riser.

She closed the book. "Yay!" the class applauded.

"Aw! I'm keeping this," smiled Miss Riser.

The last bell rang. "Line up!" she shouted.

Everyone but Zoe lined up. "Zoe, line up!" commanded Miss Riser.

After the class lined up, Rudy opened the door. Alex was standing right by the door and Zoe came, her eyes wide open without crying. "Hi," said Alex.

"Hi," said Zoe.

"What did you learn in science today?" asked Alex.

Zoe shrugged. "Nothing?" Alex guessed.

"That means I don't know," said Zoe.

Alex laughed. "I know I can ask a simple question, I Don't Know," she said.

Zoe blinked, tears running down her face. "What's the matter, honey?" asked Alex.

"I brought my Ballet Kitty book for show and tell today, and my teacher said she wanted to keep it," said Zoe.

"Oh, do you want me to get it for you?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Zoe.

They go to the classroom. "Hi. Can we have that Ballet Kitty book?" asked Alex.

"Sure," said Zoe's friend, Steve.

He gave Alex the book. "Here you go," he said.

"Say thank you," said Alex.

"I don't want to," said Zoe.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said Steve.

THE END!


End file.
